monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Deviljho
|Image = Deviljho Artwork.png |Image px = 230px |Nicknames = Jho |Titles = The Great Devourer, Violent Wyvern |Romaji = Ibirujo |JPN Name = イビルジョー |JPN Title = 恐暴竜 |First EN = MH3 |First JPN = MH3 |Latest = MH4 |Generation = Third }} Deviljho, informally known by many nicknames (e.g. Jho), is classified as a Brute Wyvern. It can only be fought in High Rank quests and is dreaded by the inexperienced and unready hunters. It primarily attacks using its powerful jaw and tail. In rage mode, it can exhale a powerful Dragon Element breath attack, which can inflict Dragonblight. Hunters afflicted by Dragonblight will find their weapon's affinity dramatically reduced (on Tri) and the element (on the weapon in MH3U) negated. Because of their high body heat and metabolism, Deviljho are always hungry and are in constant search of a food source. When Deviljho enrages, its muscles swells considerably and turn red; causing previous battle scars to be visible. In its enraged state, Deviljho's defenses also change; its stomach becomes more vulnerable to attacks and Elemental damage (Thunder and Dragon) while other areas of its body become tougher. In its debut appearance in Monster Hunter Tri, Deviljho could be summoned by Qurupeco in High Rank quests (HR31+). However, because it is a wanderer with no fixed habitat, it could be found roaming any High Rank quest at any time. Other than the Quest Speak of the Deviljho, it was not until HR51+ that players were specifically sent out to hunt a Deviljho. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Deviljho has a chance to appear after clearing HR5/HR6 quests as a Warning Quest Monster as well as appearing randomly while in Upper Rank quests (similar to Tri). If Deviljho appears via the Warning Quest, the player is given another 50 minutes to slay or capture it and the supply box will be refilled. Even if you fail Warning Quest, it will count as completing the initial quest. The same as in Tri, it isn't until much later in the game players are sent out to actually hunt a Deviljho. (Volcano) (Tundra,Frozen Sea) (Flooded Forest) |Weakest to = / |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Lunging Bite, Dragon Breath |Habitats = Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Ruins Field, Underground Cave, Underground Volcano, Frozen Sea |Monster Size = 4097.8 cm 1803.0 cm |Monster Relations = Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Barroth, Jade Barroth, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Abiorugu, Brachydios }} In-Game Description }} Notes *Deviljho usually prey on Aptonoth, Popo, Slagtoth, or Gargwa to recover stamina. **It sometimes eats from the corpse of a slain wyvern, its own tail, or an already captured monster. It sometimes attacks other Wyverns in the area if it's hungry; thus, dealing damage to them. *Deviljho can leap at a hunter and pin them down, before attempting to devour them. Each bite will cause a significant amount of damage, until the player is able to break free or throw a Dung Bomb. Another hunter who is not pinned can throw a dung bomb for the same effect. If the Deviljho is exhausted, it will recover stamina and inflict Defense Down on the pinned Hunter due to its corrosive saliva. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nGh5MyYcRE *When fought in the Tundra, Deviljho will limp away to Area 1 and break into a hidden area to rest (the same area that is opened by Jade Barroth). The unlocked areas are one of the few places where Dragonbone Relics can be gathered. **If Deviljho is not weakened and is in Area 1, the blockade can still be broken down if Deviljho attacks it. If Deviljho breaks the blockade on its own, without the hunter baiting it into attacking the rubble, it drops a shiny. **Deviljho sleeps in the same area where Jade Barroth sleeps in Area 9. (The second Secret Area) *If Deviljho uses a 'Stomp' Attack in Area 7 of the Tundra, icicles from the ceiling will fall; doing minor damage to players if it hits. *Deviljho's Rock Fling attack will inflict different Blights depending on the area. In Tundra, it inflicts Iceblight, in Volcano it inflicts Fireblight, and in Flooded Forest it inflicts Waterblight. *Deviljho performs a Dragon Breath attack at a 180 degree angle sweep from right to left. The only safe spots during this attack are, near its tail or underneath Deviljho. If a player finds itself within the range of the breath, the best options are to block with a shield, or panic dive away. It is possible to evade this attack by rolling but it's unsafe to do so unless the timing is spot-on. The Dragon Breath attack has extended reach from 30 m/129 ft up to 35 m/140 ft. *Many of Deviljho's movements include damaging the players via the swing of it's tail. When the tail is severed, it would flail itself away from it as though the tail is a very important organ. *It's rock flinging attack may reach up to 40 m/148 ft maximum range(in game range calculation). *Deviljho returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd with some new features. ** Deviljho has a new attack where it quickly swings its tail first to its right, then around itself to its front while slightly moving forward during the attack. Because of its swift speed compared to the rest of Deviljho's attacks, it can be tricky to avoid if it catches hunters off-guard. The best way to avoid this attack is to quickly get underneath Deviljho. ** Its Dragon Breath no longer inflicts Dragonblight because the Dragonblight status alignment has been removed in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. The Dragonblight effect returns in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. ** Deviljho can now be fought in the very last village quest. It will appear in the Land Arena (with its own introduction cutscene), and after it has been slain or captured, Tigrex and Nargacuga will be fought simultaneously. Despite being met in a Low Rank Quest, the three monsters are as powerful as their High Rank equivalents much like the final Village Quest Monster Hunter in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite where monsters were G-Rank. *Like Duramboros, it may counter-attack the hunter immediately after it staggers like when its face has been broken but only on the 2nd brake. *Deviljho can no longer be hunted in Monster Hunter 3 because the online servers have been shut down. *There was an event quest on MH3 where an extremely large Deviljho (called a "World Eater) was in the Deserted Island. Because of its size, a lance can barely reach his underside. *There's an event quest in MH3U in which the hunter must defeat a Deviljho without any piece of equipment. *Deviljho makes a return in Monster Hunter 4. *Devilijho can now climb with it's mouth. Savage Deviljho Main article: Savage Deviljho *Deviljho makes a return in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate along with its variant known as Savage Deviljho (怒り喰らうイビルジョー). Savage Deviljho appears slightly different comparing to Deviljho when in rage mode. Image:MH3G-Hungry Deviljho Screenshot 01.jpg Image:MH3G-Hungry Deviljho.png Hungry jhooo.jpg Breakable Parts MH3 Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Deviljho info, and more, click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| Source: http://www1.atwiki.jp/mh3wii/ |} MHP3rd Analysis Information are taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Deviljho MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal State||true Template:Deviljho MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Enraged Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Analysis Template:Deviljho mh3u analysis |Normal State||true Template:Deviljho rage mh3u analysis|Enraged Source: BradyGames Guide Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd